Confío en ti, confía en mí
by Nonare
Summary: La tripulación de Luffy se encuentra por accidente con una joven sirena que no tarda en entablar amistad con ellos y convertirse en su aliada. Sin embargo la chica no está desprovista de sorpresas y acarrea con ella un amargo pasado que se revelará conforme los piratas entren en su mundo. Puede que surja el amor a bordo del Going Merry...
1. Unos piratas y una sirena

**Notas: **

Antes de comenzar a leer tengo que aclarar un par de cosas. Cuando comencé a escribir este fic no había llegado a la parte de One Piece donde aparecen las sirenas, de modo que las que aparecen en mi historia no tienen nada que ver con las de Oda, espero que a nadie le moleste.

Otra cosa, al principio voy a alterar un poco la personalidad de Zoro pero todo tiene un motivo y quién siga leyendo descubrirá cual es xD Después vuelve a ser el de siempre y el que todos conocemos.

Creo que eso es todo, ojalá os guste mi historia y os animeis a dejarme algún comentario.

**1. Unos piratas y una sirena.**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra a bordo del Going Merry, la pequeña calavera de la tripulación de Mugiwara. Todo estaba en calma para la mayoría de los integrantes aunque como de costumbre eso no iba a durar mucho. Nami, la navegante de la embarcación estaba cartografiando los mapas de las últimas islas que habían visitado mientras Robin engullía uno tras otro los libros que había adquirido en dichas islas. Sanji, como buen cocinero, servía refrescos para las dos chicas. Zoro estaba dormido junto a la barandilla sin dejar de abrazar a sus queridas katanas. Luffy, Usopp y Chopper estaban en mitad de una competición de pesca.

-Si pongo un poco de carne al final del hilo- Comentaba el capitán mientras llevaba a cabo su estrategia- pescaré el mejor pez del mundo.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Chopper asombrado

-Pues claro-contestó Luffy con su permanente sonrisa.

-No tenéis ni idea de cómo pescar un buen pez- los interrumpió Usopp mostrando uno de sus últimos inventos.

-¿Pero qué es eso?- Exclamaron Luffy y Chopper al unísono.

-Fijaos- Usopp arrastró el gran cañón hasta el punto exacto que había calculado. En el extremo del mismo había colocado una caja enorme de metal con una forma extraña. Apuntó el cañón hacia el cielo.- He instalado un sensor en la trampa para que busque el mayor pez que haya alrededor, en cuanto lo localice irá directamente a por él.-Se podía notar como brillaban los ojos de sus dos compañeros por la fascinación de esa nueva máquina.

-¡Déjame probar Usopp!- Gritó Luffy mientras corría hacia el artefacto. Pero accidentalmente lo accionó. La jaula salió disparada al cielo dando dentelladas al aire mientras se llevaba volando la cadena que la unía al barco. Todos se asustaron por el estruendo del cañón y quedaron boquiabiertos mientras veían volar aquella enorme jaula que por poco no choca contra el mástil del barco.

Usopp y Luffy sintieron enseguida el capón de Nami sobre sus cabezas pero ninguno dejó de mirar al cielo. La cadena seguía corriendo del barco y entonces paró de subir.

-Ahí vuelve- Dijo Zoro muy serio mientras ocultaba sus ojos del sol con una mano.

Sin embargo la gigantesca jaula no bajó, salió disparada a babor y con ella arrastró el palo del mástil, haciendo que Merry se inclinara tanto que Zoro, por ser el más cercano a la barandilla cayese al agua.

-¡Zoro!- Chopper se acercó preocupado al borde para comprobar el estado del espadachín, que estaba chapoteando en el agua y maldiciendo a sus nakamas.

-¿Estáis todos bien?- Dijo Sanji mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa, y sin hacer el menor caso a Zoro, parecía que ninguno había sufrido daños, o al menos no por el momento.

La pelirroja se dirigía hacia los que habían formado el alboroto.-Casi nos matáis a todos…par de descerebrados…

-Na.. Nami tranquila… no ha… pasado nada.- Luffy fue el único capaz de pronunciar alguna palabra.

-¡El mástil sigue en pie de milagro!

-Pero, pero…

-Ahora mismo vais a descolgar… – Algo interrumpió la riña de Nami, el sonido de las cadenas. El espadachín de pelo verde había subido de nuevo al barco con la ayuda de Chopper y ahora estaba usando el mástil como una polea para intentar recuperar la trampa.

-¿Y tú qué demonios haces Zoro?

-Habrá que ver lo que han cogido ¿no?- Zoro seguía tirando de la cadena

-¡Bien Zoro!- Gritó Luffy- ¡Sanji prepara la sartén!

Parecía que todo el mundo había olvidado el pequeño accidente y se reunieron alrededor de la trampa para ver si en realidad habían podido pescar algo. Cuando la gran caja de metal estuvo colgando sobre la cubierta del barco Usopp accionó el mecanismo que la abría.

Ante la atenta mirada de los piratas se formó en el suelo una gran montaña de pescado, había de varios colores y especies, todos de un tamaño considerable.

-Es increíble- Comentó Sanji asombrado

-Pero cómo… ¡Pues claro! ¿Qué esperabais? Yo soy el gran capitán Usopp, a mí no hay pez que se me resista.

-Me temo, navegante, que por esta vez habrá que perdonarlos.- Comentó Robin con una leve sonrisa antes de volver a entrar a la cocina con su libro en las manos. Ya casi estaba anocheciendo y la comida había llegado justo a tiempo para la hora de cenar.

-¡Cuanta comida!- Exclamo Luffy extremadamente feliz.- Oye Sanji, este será para mí, es el más grande.

-¿Pero qué dices?- respondió Usopp- El más grande es este y será para mí.- Los dos comenzaron otra de sus peleas sin que nadie les hiciese caso.

Zoro y Sanji seguían observando la montaña de pescado.

-Eh cocinerucho, fíjate en este- Zoro señaló una enorme cola de color azul celeste.

-Con ese tendremos para cenar todos.- Contestó el rubio dándole la espalda- Vamos sácalo y tráelo a la cocina.

Después de gruñir por la orden de Sanji, el espadachín se empeñó a fondo para sacar al pez de debajo del montón y finalmente lo consiguió, sin embargo, no encontró lo que esperaba.

-Ehh… ¡Chicos! ¡Venid a ver esto!- todos se acercaron al lugar donde Zoro estaba mirando fijamente la pieza que sus nakamas habían pescado.

-¿Eso es…-Nami no pudo acabar la pregunta.

En el suelo descansaba la cola de un pez enorme, pero unida a esta estaba la mitad del cuerpo de una chica. La joven era muy hermosa, tenía unos largos cabellos rubios que se extendían húmedos por el suelo. Su piel era clara y su figura muy fina. La parte de su pecho y toda su cola de pez estaban cubiertas por unas escamas de color azul brillante

-Una sirena- Dijo Robin al fin en tono serio.

-Eso parece, pero, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella capitán?

-Aun tiene pulso aunque es muy débil.- Chopper ya la estaba examinando - No podemos devolverla al mar aún.

-Pues entonces habrá que esperar a que se recupere- Asumió el capitán y todos los Mugiwara obedecieron la orden. Zoro y Sanji llevaron a la sirena dentro, tuvieron que colaborar por lo pesada que era su cola.

-¿Os dais cuenta de lo que habéis hecho?- Continuó riñendo Nami cuando todos estaban en la cocina.- Imaginad el susto que le habréis dado a la pobre.

-Nunca había visto una sirena de verdad.- Sanji cambió un poco el tema- Tienen razón los que dicen que son preciosas.

-Cocinero pervertido…-susurró Zoro desde su sitio.

-¡¿Qué has dicho marimo?!- Los dos volvieron a pelearse y el resto de la noche pasó más o menos como de costumbre.

A la mañana siguiente Zoro fue el primero en bajar a la bodega, donde se encontraba dormida la sirena, sin embargo notó algo extraño al volver a verla. Recordó que la noche anterior, cuando Nami y Robin la acomodaron en la cama, se podía ver el extremo de su cola asomando bajo las sábanas pero ahora no estaba. Empujado más por curiosidad que por preocupación se acercó al catre improvisado y levantó levemente las mantas.

-Tiene... tiene piernas- susurró para si mismo. La joven no solo tenía unas piernas perfectas sino que también estaba vestida, tenía puestos unos pantalones cortos y unas zapatillas blancas.

-¿Hay algo que te interese ahí abajo?- La voz de la chica asustó a Zoro, que retrocedió unos pasos.

-Ehh… yo… solo estaba mirando. Ayer tenías una…

-Si, debo haberme secado- Dijo ella mirando bajo las sábanas- ¿cuánto tiempo llevo fuera del agua? ¿Y por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?- se llevó la mano a la frente intentando calmar el dolor de algún modo.

-Ayer te dieron un golpe, será mejor que vengas con los demás, así todo quedará más claro.-El espadachín tan serio como de costumbre se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la escalera dejando a la sirena riendo tímidamente a su espalda.

-Está bien.- Dijo ella mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, Zoro pisó el primer escalón pero tuvo que volver al oír un golpe y ver a la sirena sentada en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- La cogió de un brazo y volvió a subirla a la cama.

-Si- ella seguía sonriendo- Esto era de esperar, hace meses que no uso las piernas.

-Será mejor que esperes aquí.

Zoro explicó a sus nakamas lo que había pasado y cuando se reunieron con la sirena y después de hacer las presentaciones le contaron cómo había llegado al barco. Ella también dijo que se llamaba Tsuki, y que lo último que recordaba era un terrible golpe en la cabeza.

-Bueno pero eso sucedió ayer ¿Donde estamos ahora?- preguntó ella

-Faltan unos días para que lleguemos a nuestra siguiente isla.- respondió Nami

-¿Qué isla es esa?

-Aun no lo sé.

Tras una larga charla y cuando Tsuki hubo recuperado la fuerza en sus piernas, todos subieron a la cocina para almorzar.

-Este es un plato especial para las tres señoritas- Dijo Sanji tan caballeroso como siempre. Sin embargo ninguna de las tres tocó los platos, y todos, excepto Tsuki miraron a Sanji con mala cara.

-Sanji,¿Qué es esto?

-Es salmón Nami, ¿es que no te gusta?

-¡Es pescado imbécil! ¿Cómo se te ocurre cocinar pescado hoy?

-Si no lo quieres dámelo a mí.- dijo Luffy sonriendo. Tsuki no paraba de reír mientras Nami golpeaba a Sanji aunque a este no parecía importarle demasiado.

-Nami- intervino ella- no te preocupes por mi. Yo siempre como pescado

-Pero...

-No hay otra cosa que comer cuando vives en el mar.- La sirena sonrió con amabilidad ganándose la confianza de aquellos piratas.

Todo parecía ir bien. Los Mugiwara se reían mucho con Tsuki y ella se sentía muy bien con ellos. Esa misma tarde todos volvieron a sus tareas pero la tranquilidad no duró demasiado.

-¡Se acerca una balsa!-Gritó Usopp- Está justo delante. Parecen… parecen marines

-¿Cuantos? -Preguntó Nami.

-Creo que solo dos.

-¡Maldita sea! -Dijo Tsuki por lo bajo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Robin había notado la preocupación de la sirena.

-Creo que yo no debería estar aquí. Si esos dos me descubren...

-¿Que? ¿Esos vienen a por mi preciosa sirenita?- Sanji se asomó por la proa del barco.- Aún están lejos, puede que no se acerquen.

Tsuki se asomó con cuidado, ella estaba de pie junto a Zoro, que dormía en el suelo como siempre.

-Ya es hora de que vuelva al mar.- Entonces Zoro agarró su muñeca y tiró de ella hacia abajo. Ahora los dos estaban a la misma altura.

-Si saltas ahora te verán, y deja ya de asomarte.

-Cuando entre en el mar no podrán atraparme. Haré que me sigan para que os dejen tranquilos.

-Eso no es necesario.- Zoro miró a Luffy que estaba en la cabeza de Merry preparado para lanzar su brazo y destrozar el bote.

-¡Ya veo la isla!- Usopp seguía vigilando desde lo alto del mástil y Luffy bajaba las escaleras sacudiéndose las manos.

-Esos dos ya no volverán a molestarnos.

La sirena mostró una gran sonrisa en agradecimiento y Zoro estaba lo bastante cerca como para fijarse en eso. Había algo raro en aquella chica, tan pronto estaba preocupada como sonreía ampliamente. La miró con curiosidad deteniéndose en sus ojos buscando algo que ni siquiera él sabía.

-Debes tener una historia interesante.- dijo él haciéndose con su atención.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Aunque seas una sirena, no es normal que confíes en unos piratas y temas a los marines. Debe haber algún motivo para eso.- Zoro estaba siendo tan duro como era común cuando alguien le transmitía algún sentimiento extraño.

-Todo el mundo tiene una historia. Supongo que dentro de poco conoceréis la mía. Esa isla a la que os dirigís fue mi hogar hace mucho tiempo.

La chica no se amedrentó por las intimidaciones del peliverde. Aunque no tuviese nada de ocultar realmente, prefería no hablar de nada innecesario sobre su vida.

-Cuéntanos algo sobre esa isla- comenzó Nami- ¿Hay tiendas?

-¿Hay comida?- intervino el capitán.

-Si, seguro que os atienden muy bien, solo tenéis que esconder el barco, yo conozco un sitio donde estará seguro. Después volveré al mar. Ha estado bien volver a tener piernas pero no puedo quedarme en esa isla.

-¿Es que no les gustan las sirenas?- Dijo Luffy tan ingenuo como siempre.

-Algo así. Podéis tener problemas si os relacionan conmigo.- Zoro, al igual que los demás sentía que se estaba perdiendo la parte importante.

-Pero nosotros somos piratas ¿No debería ser al contrario?- Cuando ella volvió la cara para mirarle lo sorprendió con sus enormes ojos azules, Zoro se sintió indefenso, sacudió la cabeza hacia un lado y por un momento se sintió confuso.

-Es una larga historia. Ahora deberíais prepararos para entrar. Ya está oscureciendo.

-¿Entrar?- Siguió Nami

-Si, nos dirigimos a la parte trasera de la isla, está llena de rocas y acantilados, y hay una cueva perfecta para Merry.

-Eso es estupendo, vamos chicos a vuestros puestos.- Ordenó la navegante y como siempre trabajando en equipo pudieron entrar a la cueva sin mucha dificultad. Después del trabajo bien hecho y tras una suculenta cena todos se fueron a dormir para visitar el pueblo por la mañana. Tsuki decidió quedarse con ellos una noche más, estar en aquella isla le transmitía mucha melancolía.

Por la mañana tuvo lugar la despedida de los Mugiwara con su nueva amiga. Aquella tripulación tenía la capacidad de adquirir aliados en cada aventura, por lo que ninguno dudó que volverían a ver a la sirena. Los piratas emprendieron su camino adentrándose en el bosque tropical que se extendía sobre la isla, sin embargo, mientras andaban Zoro sufrió un pequeño mareo que lo hizo desestabilizarse. Le bastó con clavar la rodilla en el suelo para volver a la normalidad, pero ese segundo fue suficiente para perder de vista a sus compañeros y quedarse solo en mitad de un pequeño camino.

Como cabía esperar, aquella distracción hizo que el espadachín se perdiese, aunque siguió caminando con seguridad por los enrevesados caminos y no se sintió perdido hasta que volvió a aparecer en el llano junto al acantilado. Allí era donde habían dejado escondido a Merry.

Una silueta llamó su atención sobre el acantilado, Tsuki aun no había vuelto al mar y parecía estar a punto de hacerlo saltando por el acantilado. Pero aun así no lo hizo, en vez de arrojarse al mar se pegó a la roca para seguir trepando hacia lo más alto y pasó por encima de ella.

-Tsk…- Se quejó Zoro, aquella mujer hacía demasiadas cosas inesperadas.

Tsuki bajó por el otro lado del acantilado hasta llegar a la playa. La noche anterior había pedido a Nami papel y lápiz para poder escribir una carta a una persona. Iba a dejarla donde sabía que él la encontraría. Caminaba por la suave arena, el día era precioso y quería disfrutar del paseo en aquel paisaje que tanto echaba de menos. Pero eso tampoco sería posible.

-¿Tsuki?- La sirena se puso tensa al instante, conocía aquella voz demasiado bien y sabía que con ella traería recuerdos dolorosos.

-Cobu…- Habló marcando el desagrado que sentía mientras se giraba lentamente para mirar a la cara a su asaltante.

-Vaya, aun te acuerdas de mí. No sabes cuanto me alegro.- El joven de pelo castaño y ojos verdes mostró una sonrisa cínica. Ella, instintivamente, dirigió la vista hacia la orilla planeando mentalmente una huida. Por desgracia ese rápido vistazo alertó a Cobu.- ¿Te vas tan pronto? Estoy seguro de que tu padre se alegrará si pasas a saludarlo.- Usando las palabras que con certeza herirían el orgullo de la sirena, aquel hombre se aseguraba de que no se moviera.

-Pensaba que a estas alturas me odiaría, al igual que todo el pueblo.- se detuvo un momento- Por cierto, creo que eso es gracias a ti.

El hombre parecía más relajado, sus provocaciones habían funcionado. Se mantuvo sonriendo con desdén.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme preciosa. Tú eres la única culpable de lo que te ha pasado.

-Eres…

-Eres una egoísta- la interrumpió él- Elegiste seguir unos valores equivocados y eso le costó la vida a tu madre.- En una sola frase había destrozado todas las defensas de la sirena. Como había previsto el dolor se apoderó de ella por un segundo para luego dejar paso a una ira implacable.

-Tú la mataste, maldito...-Tsuki sintió el impulso de abalanzarse sobre él y acabar con su vida en ese instante, pero eso era lo que el pretendía con su provocación.

-Era la única forma de proteger el pueblo. Y ni siquiera eso bastó para hacerte entrar en razón.

-¿Aun andas detrás de la esfera Cobu?- Ahora era ella quien reía con un deje de superioridad.- ¿Crees que vas a hacerte con ese poder?

-Mi Tsuki... lamento oírte decir eso. Sabes que acabará en mis manos y no me gustaría considerarte una enemiga.

-Vas a pagar todo lo que has hecho- amenazó la chica.

-Siempre lo mismo. Hace mucho tiempo de eso, vamos pequeña… vuelve conmigo, todo será como antes.- Durante la conversación Cobu había estado dando pequeños pasos hacia la sirena que habían pasado desapercibido para ella.

-Prefiero estar muerta

-No va a ser tan sencillo.- Tanto Cobu como Tsuki sabían que él era más rápido, por eso, cuando echó a correr hacia ella, supo que no llegaría al mar a tiempo.

Él la atrapó y los dos cayeron a la arena.

-¡Suéltame!- La chica no dejó de retorcerse ni un momento. Solo necesitaba una oportunidad para escapar.

-Te he echado de menos Tsuki...- dijo mientras aspiraba el olor a sal de su pelo. La tenía atrapada con los dos brazos pero ella seguía empujando.

-Yo esperaba no volver a verte.- Él le dio la vuelta y la dejó tumbada sobre la arena impidiendo que se moviera colocándose sobre ella. Cuando Tsuki paró de moverse él soltó una mano para acariciar su cara y ella aprovechó para darle un puñetazo que le hizo sangrar la nariz.

-¡Maldita!- La caricia se convirtió en un golpe en la mejilla. Ella dejó la cara a un lado para ocultar las lágrimas.

Cobu alzó la mano para volver a golpearla pero se detuvo al sentir el frío filo de una espada en su garganta.


	2. 2 Un rescate y una traición

**2. Un rescate y una traición.**

Cobu se vio obligado a detener la segunda bofetada que pretendía darle a la sirena.

-Ya ha sido peligroso hacerlo una vez. No juegues con tu suerte- Lo amenazó una voz ronca que Tsuki reconoció enseguida. El alivio que sintió al saber que no estaba sola no ayudó a evitar que una lágrima se le escapase por el rabillo del ojo. Cuando lo pensó mejor cayó en la cuenta de la locura que había cometido Zoro, ahora todo el mundo lo relacionaría con ella. Estaba en peligro.

-Tranquilo- Cobu alzó las manos lentamente para ponerlas a la vista del espadachín.

-Suéltala- Siguió él impasible, seguía sereno. Estaba en pie a la espalda del chico de pelo castaño, que seguía de rodillas en el suelo intentando aparentar algo de temor. Por lo que lo tomó por sorpresa cuando le asestó un codazo en el estómago que le hizo retroceder unos pasos.

-¡Zoro!- Gritó la chica, pero el peliverde no tardó en alcanzar a Cobu y volver a cruzarle dos de sus katanas sobre el cuello.

-Escucha...- Comenzó hablando un poco más irascible- La próxima vez que le dirijas la palabra te cortaré la garganta ¿Lo has entendido?

-Sí, sí, no volveré a molestarla.- En ese momento el miedo del chico era real, Zoro podía verlo en sus ojos.

-Fuera de aquí- Cobu huyó de la playa tropezando con cuanto encontraba en el suelo. Luego desapareció entre los árboles del bosque tropical.

-¿Estás bien?- A pesar de haberla salvado, el espadachín seguía viendo algo extraño en aquella sirena.

-No es nada- Respondió ella mientras volvía a ponerse en pie sobre la arena. Aún le picaba la mejilla donde la había golpeado pero no era nada insoportable. -Gracias por ayudarme. Ahora tengo que volver al mar.

¿Ayudarla? Pensó el espadachín. La había salvado. Aquel hombre era más fuerte que ella, cosa que no era difícil dada la endeblez del cuerpo de la chica, y podía haberla matado.

-¿Ni siquiera me vas a explicar que ha pasado?- Eso era lo mínimo ya que él y sus nakamas tendrían que permanecer al menos unos días en aquella isla. No tenía intención de volver a encontrarse con aquel psicópata pero si lo hacía quería saber quién era.

-Zoro vuelve con los demás, ya te has puesto en peligro por ayudarme. No quiero causar más problemas.

-Cuéntamelo. -Insistió él.

-No puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo.- Ella no sabía como hacerlo entender.

-Vamos allí arriba.- Señaló la cima del acantilado por el que ambos habían bajado a la playa.

La sirena acabó cediendo a disgusto y lo acompañó hasta el borde del acantilado.

-Creía que ibas a saltar desde aquí- Confesó el espadachín asomándose al borde.

-¿Estás loco? Nadie podría sobrevivir a eso.

-Es verdad, el mar choca con mucha fuerza contra la pared de piedra.

-Y esa fuerza ha roto varias veces la pared. El fondo está lleno de trozos afilados de roca.

-No sé como hemos conseguido meter el barco en la cueva...- Al momento se dió cuenta de que se estaba desviando del tema y lo cambió radicalmente.- ¿Vas a decirme quién era ese tipo?

La sirena se sentó en la hierva y se acomodó para dar comienzo al relato.

-A ojos del gobierno es el guardián de la isla, algo así como un gobernador. Y al parecer todo el mundo vive felíz ignorando la verdad.

-¿La verdad?

-Ya lo has visto, es despreciable. Aunque, en cierto modo puede que yo tenga algo de culpa en eso.- La chica acabó tumbándose por completo, ya hacía unos minutos que Zoro se había desplomado en la hierva así que ella también quiso disfrutar de un poco de calma sabíendo que estaba protegida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Fui una estúpida, los hombres sois demasiado fáciles de corromper.- Esa última frase la lanzó mirando al chico de lado con media sonrisa.

-Deja el feminismo y céntrate en la historia- La brusquedad de él la hizo soltar una carcajada.

-Está bien, está bien. Bueno, la verdad es que estuve saliendo con él hace tiempo.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo.- Esa burla hizo que la chica lanzase una pequeña piedra sobre el estómago del peliverde.

-Shhh- Lo hizo callar.

-Yo sólo tenía quince años, siempre me habían gustado las historias en las que el marinero se enamora de la sirena así que fue inevitable. Él era el hijo del anterior gobernador pero nadie lo conocía porque había ingresado en la marina muy joven. Te ahorraré los detalles.

-Gracias.

-Bueno el caso es que terminamos juntos, el me aceptó a pesar de mi... condición. Pero cuando su padre murió en un naufragio él tomó el mando de la isla. Sus intenciones eran buenas, aunque se obsesionó tanto por protegernos... Una vez le hablé de una reliquia que mis antepasados habían escondido bajo el mar hacía muchos años. Una esfera con la que cualquier humano podía controlar la fuerza del mar.

-Te pidió que se la entregaras.

-Aún cree que la tengo, y si sigo viva es en parte gracias a eso. Pero Cobu ya no era el mismo, se había vuelto un tirano. Siempre justificaba todas sus acciones diciendo que era por el bien de nuestro pueblo, que quería la esfera para proteger la isla. Incluso llegué a creerlo, pero antes de intentar nada mi madre me lo impidió. Ella sabía tan bien como todos que un solo hombre no podría soportar tanto poder, acabaría consumiéndolo, y a nosotros con él. Pero entonces él la... la...- A la sirena le resultaba demasiado doloroso hablar sobre el asesinato de su madre.

-Entiendo.

-Ahora no puedo volver a mi hogar. Ha convencido a todo el mundo de que estoy poniendo al pueblo en peligro, y la traición aquí es un crimen con un alto precio. Pero no quiero abandonarlos, siempre me mantengo cerca de la isla, y a veces me acerco a la playa para ver a mi padre y a mi hermanastro. Ese pequeño es el único que aún confía en mí. Iba a dejarle esta carta en la playa, pero no sabía que él estaba allí.

-Debí haberle cortado el cuello cuando tuve la oportunidad.

-Si... bueno... pero no creo que eso sea... no creo que sea tan...- Ella dejó de hablar, se había quedado dormida dejando a Zoro la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de contarle.

Le echó una larga ojeada a la sirena dormida, estaba tumbada de lado con las piernas flexionadas, no iba a moverse de allí durante un rato. Una vez concentrado pudo notar el olor a sal de la chica, todo su cuerpo desprendía ese aroma y era embriagador. Sin embargo, lo que desquiciaba a Zoro era su menudo cuerpo, parecía tan débil que casi le molestaba. Incluso el idiota de la playa podía haberla matado.

El espadachín se incorporó de repente ¿Estaba preocupado por ella? ¿Qué demonios era aquel sentimiento? ¿Y por qué tenía tantas ganas de agarrar uno de sus mechones rubios y olerlo? La volvió a mirar extrañado e intentó ponerse en pie de un salto, pero de nuevo sintió un corto mareo y cayó sentado sobre la hierba.

-Mi cabeza...- Zoro nunca se había sentido débil en su vida. Por eso aquella sensación lo sacaba de sus casillas. -... maldita sea. - El cansancio se precipitó sobre su cuerpo obligándolo a tumbarse.

Sus ojos casi estaban cerrados y solo podía ver entre sus pestañas el brazo de Tsuki. Aquella sirena tan débil estaba en peligro y si le pasaba algo el cocinero no le daría de comer en un mes. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue rodear el puño cerrado de ella con la mano. Al menos lo notaría si pretendía irse sin avisar. A penas le dio tiempo a pensar cuando le venció el sueño.

Con aquella postura ta tierna, unidos por las manos, los dos dormían plácidamente hasta que alguien tubo a bien despertarlos de la manera más desagradable. El peliverde recibió una brutal patada en las costillas que lo hizo rodar hasta caer sobre Tsuki. La sirena se sobresaltó, y tan pronto como estuvieron juntos alguien alzó al aturdido espadachín en el aire para volver a serpararlos. Un hombre muy alto y muy corpulento alzó a Zoro por encima de su cabeza, sujetándole los brazos y las piernas casi hasta el punto de doblarle la columna.

De repente se encontraban rodeados por un grupo de marines dirigidos por Cobu, quien se lanzó sobre Tsuki a la primera oportunidad.

-¡Suéltala! ¡Ahhh!- El grandullón flexionó hacia atrás la espalda de Zoro empujándola con su rodilla mientras tiraba de sus extremidades, parecía que quería partirlo en dos.

-Cobu déjale ir. Él no tiene nada que ver en esto...

-Lo sé preciosa- La sonrisa cínica él causaba más que repulsión en la sirena. -Esto sólo es una pequeña venganza. No voy a dejar que un sucio pirata me amenace sin que tenga alguna consecuencia.

-Sólo quería ayudarme... perdónalo.- Volvió la vista para ver al contorsionado espadachín.- Haz que lo suelte.

Zoro estaba al borde de la desesperación, a parte del dolor y de la pesadez que sentía en todo el cuerpo, no podía soportar que nadie suplicase por su vida y mucho menos que ella corriera peligro porque no era capaz de defenderla.

-Está bien- Cobu hizo una señal con la cabeza y su subordinado, después de sonreír con maldad, dejó a Zoro suspendido en el borde del precipicio sujetándolo por los tobillos- No quiero que pienses que no tengo corazón Tsuki, te doy la oportunidad de salvar a tu amigo... Ya sabes lo que quiero.

La sirena no contestó y Zoro no podía entenderlo, ¿estaba dudando?. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo y no paraba de llorar. Aunque Cobu se había alejado unos pasos ella seguía de rodillas en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?- Bramó Zoro- ¿Es que vas a ceder ahora?- No era capaz de soportar que tomase una decisión así, tampoco podía soportar que fuese ella, tan débil, quien tuviera que salvarlo. Aquello era impensable.-Vamos, déjame caer maldito...- Un puñetazo en el estomago hizo callar al espadachín.

-Quiero esas espadas- ordenó Cobu- a donde va no las necesitará.- Zoro intentó defender sus amadas katanas pero el gigante se las arrebató sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan...- La chica no pudo acabar la frase, la punta de la espada tocó su pecho. Mientras ella intentaba por todos los medios mantener la calma y no moverse, Cobu puso la hoja en su hombro y la deslizó por el brazo acariciándole la piel con el metal.

-¡Maldito cobarde!- La cara de Zoro se estaba poniendo roja, en parte por la ira y en parte porque toda la sangre de su cuerpo estaba cayendo presa de la gravedad.

-Ya me he cansado de oírle. -Se dirigió a su subordinado- Suéltalo, ya tenemos a la sirena.- Aquel hombre, que era el doble de alto que Zoro, obedeció la orden. Al verlo caer, Tsuki sintió como si finalmente le hubiera atravesado el pecho con la katana.

-Zoro...- susurró llorando. En apenas unos segundos vio como su amigo desaparecía y ella no se sentía con mejor suerte. La única forma de salir con vida de ese sitio era por el bosque, pero el grupo de marines le cortaba el paso, no había salida.

-En cuanto te he visto esta mañana sabía que volverías conmigo. Hoy es mi día de suerte ¿No crees Tsuki?- Cobu se acercó a ella por la espalda y colocó las manos en sus hombros con mucha delicadeza. Pero ella no dudó en liberarse

-Te he dicho- Sollozó, pero dándole la cara, con la mirada llena de odio- ¡Que prefiero estar muerta!- Miró hacia el mar un segundo, la imagen de Zoro cayendo por el precipicio dibujó en su cara una expresión amarga que revelaba sus intenciones.

-No hagas ninguna estupidez- Extendió la mano hacia la chica- Tsuki...

No hubo una palabra más, la joven corrió hacia el borde del precipicio y saltó sin pensarlo. Nadie pudo impedirlo, ni siquiera Cobu pudo detenerla esta vez. Lo último que oyó antes de entrar en el agua fueron las maldiciones que el gobernador gritaba desde lo alto.

Esperó con angustia el golpe con las rocas, pensando que ese sería su fin, pero cuando entró en el mar el agua la abrazó suavemente sin causarle ni un rasguño. Su cola de sirena volvió a aparecer y se ayudó de ella para salir a la superficie. Lo que había ocurrido era, cuanto menos, un milagro. Sin embargo el espadachín no había corrido la misma suerte. Las olas habían arrastrado su cuerpo por las rocas y estaba cubierto de sangre.

-¿Zo... Zoro?- No hubo respuesta, su cuerpo inmóvil se balanceaba por la marea, que seguía golpeándolo contra la pared, pero nada más.- No, no, por favor- El llanto era inconsolable, se tapó la cara con las dos manos.- No puedo dejarte aquí.- Se acercó al borde del pequeño escalón donde las olas lo habían subido. Era inútil, estaba demasiado lejos.

La sirena tomó entonces una determinación, debía sacarlo de allí a toda costa. Le dio la espalda y nadó todo lo lejos que pudo esquivando aquellas rocas en forma de cuchillos. Luego se preparó y volvió hacia él a toda velocidad. Cuando llegó apoyó sus manos en el borde del primer escalón hasta sacar todo su cuerpo del agua. El impulso hizo que saliera rodando por el suelo de roca y acabara junto a él. Ahora su cuerpo también estaba magullado por el golpe y lleno de cortes. Enseguida pegó su cara al pecho de Zoro. Escuchar el latido de su corazón, aunque fuera muy débil, hizo que el suyo se desbocara.

-¡Zoro!- las lágrimas no dejaron de brotar de sus ojos azules, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad, de esperanza.- Zoro contesta, por favor, despierta. Tenemos que llegar al Merry. Esta es la cueva Zoro ¿Lo ves?. Voy a ponerte a salvo.

El espadachín seguía inconsciente y otra ola los empujó contra la pared, esta vez, ella lo cubrió para recibir el golpe. Tsuki se sentía atrapada. Una cola de pez era inútil en aquella situación. Los dos tenían que permanecer tumbados pero en cada parte del cuerpo que apoyaban en la roca, surgía un nuevo corte que le hacía imposible intentar moverse. A pesar de eso, la sirena se arrastró para volver al mar, tirando al mismo tiempo del cuerpo del espadachín.

Cada movimiento era más doloroso pero no podía hacerlo de otra manera.

-Aguanta un poco más.- Dijo ella intentando sacar ánimos para ambos. Cuando volvió al escalón lo dejó a él en el borde y se arrojó al agua primero.

Aun estando dentro del agua, un grito terrorífico salió de su garganta cuando sintió como una de aquellas rocas traspasó el extremo de su cola.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡No,no,no,no! ¡No voy a abandonarlo ahora!- Se sujetó con mucha fuerza al borde y tiró de su cola hasta que pudo sacar aquella piedra. Volvió a gritar tanto que podría haber helado la sangre a cualquiera que la oyera. El dolor era tan intenso que casi no podía soportarlo, se quedó paralizada flotando dentro del agua, pero el brazo de Zoro se cayó del borde y entró también al agua, cuando ella lo vio dejó a un lado su dolor.

Volvió a la superficie y bajó a Zoro al mar. No era nada fácil, era un hombre muy fuerte mucho más cormpulento que el de ella, pero pudo lograr no hundirse. -Vamos, el Merry está aquí.

Nadar con la cola dañada y soportando además tanto peso era una auténtica agonía, pero Tsuki se apoyaba en las rocas, aunque eso hiciera sangrar aun más sus manos. Finalmente logró entrar en la cueva donde Merry seguía oculto.

Los dos quedaron tumbados sobre la arena de la cueva, el espadachín inconsciente y la sirena a punto de desmallarse y respirando violentamente a causa del gran esfuerzo.

Zoro despertó en una habitación conocida, estaba en el Merry acomodado en una cama y cubierto por una sábana blanca. Al principio no pudo recordar el dolor, este no llegó hasta pasar unos segundos y fue demoledor.

-Bien, ya te has despertado. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Chopper estaba bajando las escaleras y continuó andando hacia la cama.

-Tsk...¿Qué ha pasado?- El espadachín no paraba de descubrir un vendaje tras otro cubriéndole casi todo el cuerpo.

-¿No recuerdas nada?- El doctor puso una luz muy molesta en cada uno de los ojos de Zoro.

- Recuerdo... recuerdo el acantilado y...- Se puso las manos en la cabeza de forma pesada- ¿Donde está la sirena?- Se incorporó en la cama a toda la velocidad que podía moverse pero Chopper usó su forma humana para volver a tumbarlo a la fuerza.

-¡No te muevas! Tsuki está bien, Sanji le está preparando algo de comer en la cocina.

-¿En la cocina? ¿Pero cómo ha podido escapar de Cobu?- En ese momento, como si alguien la hubiese invocado, la sirena apareció bajando las escaleras. Zoro contempló perplejo su cuerpo lleno de cortes y una muleta bajo cada brazo.

-¡Zoro!- Gritó ella cuando vio al fin que se había despertado. Él seguía con los ojos como platos

-¿Pero qué te ha hecho ese bastardo?- Volvió a incorporarse en la cama.

-Oi Zoro, te he dicho que...

-Chopper- dijo sin dejar de mirar a Tsuki. -Lárgate- el renito obedeció y los dejó solos.

-Cobu no logró atraparme- Él no entendía la sonrisa en la cara de ella, ¿a caso era gracioso lo que había pasado?- Salté por el acantilado detrás de ti.

-Que tú saltaste...

La explicación de lo que había pasado se alargó un par de horas. Los dos conversaron sobre cómo aquella chica había salvado la vida del gran Roronoa Zoro.

Por otra parte, él no dejaba de pensar en lo que sentía con ella cerca. Notaba algo... tierno en su interior. Realmente era de lo más molesto y le hacía parecer débil, tan débil como ella.

-Chopper dice que por el momento no podré caminar sin esto- Dio un golpe con la muleta en el suelo de madera- Mi aleta también está muy dañada así que ni siquiera puedo nadar.- Eso último hizo que él se sintiese culpable, frunció el ceño mirando al frente.

-No te sientas mal.- Dijo ella como si le leyese el pensamiento- Tú has acabado peor que yo- Tiró de la sábana descubriendo el torso medio vendado de Zoro.- Esa roca- Acercó la mano a su vientre- casi llega a tu estómago.

Tsuki no quería tocar la herida y desvió el trayecto de su mano hacia la cintura desnuda de él. Al sentir aquellas manos en su piel, Zoro tuvo un escalofrío. Cuando pudo darse cuenta estaba con los ojos cerrados y apretando la mandíbula, pero ella no se percató de aquello. Estaba absorta contemplando aquellos músculos que se ponían tensos cuando entraban en contacto con sus dedos. Era hipnótico. Ella hizo un movimiento imperceptible con la mano, pero Zoro sabía que no podría soportar una caricia de ella. Era demasiado. Apartó la mano de su cuerpo y volvió a taparse sin soltarla.

Tsuki siguió en silencio, ahora contemplando la mano de Zoro que cubría la suya cerrándola en un puño.

-Zoro- Comenzó sin apartar la vista de sus manos- ¿Qué significa esto?

-¿El qué?

-Esto- Levantó el puño que estaba unido a la mano de él.- Ayer hiciste esto antes de dormirte. Sólo quería saber lo que significa.

-¿Estabas despierta?

-Más o menos- Ella sonrió tímida.

-No significa nada- Volvió a apartar la vista esta vez más sonrojado.- Sólo quería que no te escapases.

-¿Por qué me iba a escapar?- El ya estaba bastante nervioso, lo único que quería era soltarla y acabar con el contacto.

-No lo sé.- Ella sacó la mano del agarre de la suya.

-Ayer confié en ti y te conté mi historia, en parte fue por agradecimiento por haberme salvado. Pero esperaba algo más de confianza también por tu parte.- Ahora estaba enfadada, la situación superaba a Zoro por momentos.

-No espera...- él volvió a atrapar su mano al instante.- Yo confío en ti.

La sirena sonrió agradecida y salió de la habitación en silencio dejando a Zoro descolocado. ¿Confío en ti? ¿Qué era eso? Él jamás se había fiado de un recién llegado y no pensaba comenzar con ella. No sabía qué lo había empujado a decir aquello estupidez. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, aún estaba dolorido y necesitaba dormir un rato. Mientras intentaba acomodarse un pinchazo en el estómago lo envaró e hizo que tuviera que salir corriendo hacia el baño. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que nadie lo oyese vomitar.

A penas pasó una semana. Los mugiwara seguían yendo y viniendo del pueblo, ya que nadie los relacionaba con Tsuki y para Cobu y sus marines, ella y el peliverde habían muerto en el acantilado. Él no había salido de la habitación en todo ese tiempo, pero nunca le faltaba compañía, toda la tripulación se dedicó a cuidarlo, por supuesto la sirena también pasaba tardes enteras con él.

Una tarde el espadachín notó el barco más silencioso de lo normal, todos debían estar en el pueblo pero Tsuki tampoco podía salir así que estaría sola en algún rincón de la nave. Se levantó por primera vez con mucho esfuerzo y caminó despacio mientras la buscaba. Al no encontrarla en cubierta se dirigió a la cocina, pero antes de entrar logró escuchar una voz.

-¡Au! Como escuece.- Sanji estaba dentro

-Lo sé, lo siento, pero deja de moverte.- Esa era la inconfundible voz de la sirena. Zoro abrió un poco la puerta, lo suficiente como para ver a las dos personas que había en la cocina.

El cocinero estaba sentado en el extremo de uno de los bancos, sin camisa y Tsuki estaba de rodillas detrás de él poniendo algo en su espalda desnuda. Zoro no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero sintió que si entraba en ese momento no lo sabría jamás.

-¿Por qué tienes que arañarme?- dijo Sanji y Zoro se fijó en lo que Tsuki estaba haciéndole. Con un bote de alcohol y un algodón estaba tratando de curar las heridas que el cocinero tenía en la espalda, en efecto eran arañazos, pero ¿porqué iba Tsuki a hacerle eso al rubio?

-Te dije que me dolía.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero intenta controlarte un poco- Siseó por el escozor del desinfectante- . Además de los arañazos que tengo en la espalda, casi me estrangulas cuando me has rodeado el cuello con los brazos.- Ella se rió, los dos estaban muy alegres y Zoro cada vez más confuso.

-No te quejes. Mira esto.- Ella se levantó un poco la camiseta dejando ver su cintura, los cortes que tenía ya estaban sanando, pero entre todas las cicatrices había unas líneas moradas.-Son tus dedos- Siguió ella sin dejar de sonreír.

-Eso fue culpa tuya, no dejabas de moverte.-Mientras hablaban ella seguía curando la espalda de Sanji.

Zoro procuró no atar los cabos aunque era imposible no darse cuenta, con todas esas marcas no había duda; las manos de él sobre la cintura de ella, los brazos de ella rodeando su cuello, los arañazos en la espalda... la imagen le golpeó como un martillo. Aunque se esforzó al máximo por concentrarse no logró evitar sentirse mal por lo que había oído. No se explicaba el motivo pero tampoco era estúpido, sabía que no estaba enamorado de la chica, ni siquiera le gustaba... al menos no para sentirse de esa manera.

-Tsuki.- Sanji se puso serio.- Si de verdad no quieres que nadie se entere de esto, deberíamos seguir haciéndolo lejos del barco. Si alguien se despierta por la noche...

-Sí, lo sé, yo también lo he pensado.- Ella se levantó y le devolvió la camisa y la chaqueta de su traje. Siguió hablando mientras él se abrochaba los botones.- Hoy no tenemos tiempo para buscar otro lugar, ya lo haremos mañana.

-Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche?

-Tendremos que volver a quedarnos en la cueva.

Zoro se sentía mareado, tenía náuseas, pensaba que iba a perder el conocimiento y por muy extraño que pareciese eso lo animo un poco, había algo mal en él, algo físico y esa podría ser la explicación de lo que sentía por esa sirena. La voz de la chica volvió a llamar su atención.

-Voy a ver como está Zoro. Hoy aún no he hablado con él.

-Seguro que está durmiendo, no sabe hacer otra cosa.

Zoro no podía quedarse más tiempo allí, tenía que volver a la cama antes de que ella llegara. Tsuki se había recuperado mucho mejor que él, ella casi caminaba con normalidad, y hacía tiempo que no necesitaba las muletas. Pero Zoro no se había levantado de la cama en todo ese tiempo. Por lo que intentó correr como pudo hasta llegar de nuevo al camarote.

Se tumbó de espaldas a la puerta ocultando su cara y aunque trató de evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas, las lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos humedeciendo la almohada. Odiaba aquella situación y la odiaba a ella porque al parecer era quien la provocaba. Cuando escuchó como se abría la puerta aguantó la respiración, no quería hacer ningún ruido.

-¿Zoro?- Susurró la sirena sin obtener respuesta. Él sabía que se estaba acercando pero no se movió.-¿Estás dormido?- Conocía tan bien sus gestos que casi pudo verla sonriendo cuando acarició su pelo verde. -Marimo...- Volvió a sonreír y lo dejó para que siguiera durmiendo.

-Marimo- Repitió él furioso al oír como la puerta se cerraba.- Ahora me llama como él... -Todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza era muy confuso, ¿estaba celoso? Aquellos dos se habían enamorado en tan solo dos semanas pero¿Aquello era amor? Puede que no fuese más que sexo. Pensó en ello más a fondo de lo que le hubiera gustado. No se había podido fijar en cómo se comportaban cuando estaban juntos, incluso hacía un momento en la cocina, cuando creían que estaban solos no vio un beso, una caricia, ni siquiera un abrazo entre ellos. Era obvio, ellos solo querían sentir el placer sin ningún tipo de sentimiento de por medio.

Sus voces volvieron a la mente de Zoro.

"Por qué tienes que arañarme"

"Te dije que me dolía"

También volvió a recordar la marca de sus dedos entre las cicatrices de su cintura.

-Le está haciendo daño...- La imagen era muy desagradable en el estado en el que se encontraba el espadachín- Maldito cocinero- La rabia hizo que volviese a sentir nauseas, se dirigió al baño y vomitó mientras no podía dejar de llorar.

Se quedó sentado en el suelo del baño.

-Sabía que no debía confiar en ella...


	3. 3 Una pelea y una medusa

**3. Una pelea y una medusa. **

Cuando los demás mugiwara llegaron del pueblo, el primero en ir a ver a Zoro fue Chopper.

-Hoy no me encuentro bien, dile a los demás que no quiero ver a nadie ¿de acuerdo?- Intentó parecer enfermo y Chopper lo creyó ya que su cara no reflejaba algo distinto.

Sin embargo alguien no hizo caso de su advertencia y se presentó en el cuarto con una bandeja llena de comida. Zoro levantó la cabeza para ver quién era, y volvió a echarse cuando vio al cocinero cejudo bajando las escaleras.

-Mientras yo esté aquí nadie se irá a la cama sin comer algo.- Parecía más amable de lo normal, debía sentirse muy feliz por lo que había conseguido.

-He dicho que no quiero.- Zoro aguantó dentro de su cuerpo toda la ira que sentía, pero aun así se mostró seco.

-Vaya, un marimo enfadado- Sanji sonrió mientras colocaba la bandeja a su lado en la cama.- Vamos estás enfermo.

-Déjame en paz ¿tan difícil es?- Se incorporó en la cama y se quedó sentado dándole la cara al rubio, este sin hacer caso de su tono cambió la bandeja de sitio y la puso sobre sus piernas.- ¡QUE TE LARGUES!- la comida salió volando por los aires y quedó toda tirada por el suelo.

No había nada que Sanji detestara más que tirar la comida, eso lo enfureció.

-¡Maldito estúpido! ¿Se puede saber que pasa contigo?

-Fuera- Zoro cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

-No comprendo por qué la gente se preocupa por ti. Eres un desagradecido.-Sanji recogió toda la comida del suelo y salió dando un portazo.

-Maldito seas…- dijo el peliverde en voz baja para desahogarse.

Zoro nunca había perdido el sueño, pero esa noche le sería imposible dormir. A pesar de lo tarde que era seguía dándole vueltas a sus pensamientos con toda frescura. Tenía que hacer algo para no volverse loco, para librarse de aquella sensación insoportable..

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía salir, ellos ya estarían juntos en algún lugar. "esta noche también nos quedaremos en la cueva" volvió a recordar "Si alguien se despierta por la noche…".

- No, no puedo hacer eso.- Comenzó a hablar consigo mismo- Si los encuentro ¿Cómo debería reaccionar? Lo que hacían aquellos dos no era asunto suyo, ellos podían hacer lo que les diese la gana. Le bastó con traer a su mente la imagen del delicado cuerpo de Tsuki para saber que Sanji podía volver a hacerle daño, él sólo la quería para...

El peliverde saltó de la cama y cogió una de esas muletas que ella ya no necesitaba. Los buscó al ritmo que podía moverse pero no los encontró en el barco. Mientras estaba en la cocina vio aquellas dos cabezas de pelo rubio bajar por la escalerilla del barco. Zoro salió de la cocina y llegó hasta la popa y allí se quedó, oculto tras la barandilla.

Podía verlos perfectamente, llegaron hasta la entrada de la cueva y en aquella zona la luz de la luna les daba de lleno. Tsuki se sentó en el borde del escalón y metió las piernas en el agua mientras Sanji se desvestía quedándose solo con el bañador.

Cuando apareció la cola de la sirena esta saltó del borde y se sumergió. El cocinero también se metió en el agua con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido. La luna brillaba sobre el pelo mojado de los dos y él empezó a nadar sólo mientras ella no se despegaba del borde. Había recuperado la habilidad de las piernas pero aún no se atrevía a usar su aleta herida.

Cuando Sanji se volvió hacia ella Zoro quería dejar de mirar, pero no pudo, aun no podía creer lo que iban a hacer, aunque para eso tendrían que esperar a que ella volviera a estar seca, ese sería el momento para irse. Mientras intentaba convencerse de que lo único que quería era saber si en realidad había algo de amor entre ellos.

Sanji se acercó a Tsuki por su espalda y rodeó su cintura con los brazos. La acercó a él para susurrarle algo al oído, ella negó con la cabeza y la separó del borde llevándosela con él. Los dos quedaron abrazados, de espaldas a Zoro, y hablaban en susurros, por lo que este no podía oír nada. Se quedaron así un momento y volvieron a cambiar de posición, seguían abrazados, pero esta vez cara a cara, ella rodeando su cuello con los brazos y él sujetándola por la espalda. La sirena bajó un brazo para apoyar la frente en su hombro, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo.

El espadachín comenzó a sudar, sentía algo raro en su cuerpo, aunque no podía ser por lo que estaba viendo, él había imaginado cosas peores desde que los vio en la cocina. Pero entonces pasó algo entre la pareja de amantes. Sanji la había dejado sola en el agua y se alejó de ella caminando de espaldas sobre el fondo de arena. Se quedó esperando que la sirena lo siguiera, sin embargo, se hundió como una piedra, únicamente intentó mantenerse en la superficie con los brazos pero no se movía. Sanji volvió al mismo sitio y la sacó del agua, parecía molesto. Entonces empezó a zarandearla hasta que ella lo empujó y se separó de él. Cuando cayó al agua nadó hasta el borde usando únicamente sus brazos y él se quedó tras ella negando con la cabeza.

Tsuki cruzó los brazos sobre el borde de piedra y escondió su cara en ellos. ¿Por qué estaba llorando ahora? ¿Qué le había dicho ese idiota para ponerla así?

-No lo soporto más- Zoro estaba desquiciado. Se dirigió hacia la escalerilla y bajó con mucha dificultad hasta el suelo firme. Pero cuando pudo verlos de nuevo, ellos volvían a estar abrazados en medio del agua.

El espadachín volvió a su habitación sin tener nada claro. Toda la noche la pasó intentando mantener su corazón dentro del pecho. No había conocido una sensación peor que aquella, sin poder dormir, sin dejar de temblar, era peor que estar enfermo. Y ese fue exactamente el diagnóstico de Chopper cuando lo vio a la mañana siguiente.

-Estás pálido y sudas mucho.- Todos los mugiwara y la sirena bajaron a la habitación para verlo. El espadachín apenas podía hablar. Tsuki se colocó en cuclillas junto a la cama y cogió la mano de Zoro delante de todos. La abrió para colocar su puño en ella.

-Zoro…- Intentó sonreír, pero no podía-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Él no solo soltó su mano como si fuera algo asqueroso, sino que enseguida la apartó de la cama dándole un empujón en el hombro.. La sirena quedó sentada en el suelo y todos permanecieron inmóviles, las primeras en reaccionar fueron Nami y Robin, que recogieron a su amiga del suelo.

-¡Zoro Roronoa, eres un animal!- Nami lo insultó sin soltar a Tsuki.

-Nami- La paró Sanji.- Lleváosla.- La pelirroja sólo asintió y tiró del brazo de la sirena.

-Pero, Sanji…- Dijo intentando resistirse.

-Tsuki, déjame a mí.

Zoro se sintió estúpido por no darse cuenta antes de la complicidad que había entre ellos.

-¡Sanji!- Gritó Luffy muy serio cuando vio al cocinero dirigirse hacia Zoro con tanta furia. Lo cogió por el cuello de la camiseta y lo levantó de la cama.- Sanji déjalo.- Pero el cocinero no oía a su capitán.

-No vuelvas a tocar a una mujer de esa manera delante de mí.- Zoro no podía ni moverse, pero le mantenía la mirada, amenazante. Todo el cuerpo del peliverde temblaba bajo las manos de Sanji y no paraba de sudar.

-Perfecto- Dijo el espadachín con dificultad- ya tenía ganas de vérmelas contigo.- Apoyó los pies en la cama y se lanzó sobre Sanji, los dos nakamas rodaron por el suelo dándose golpes e insultándose.

Luffy los separó estirando sus brazos y cada uno chocó contra una pared. El rubio se incorporó cuando su capitán lo soltó, pero Zoro cayó al suelo y empezó a toser violentamente.

Mientras Usopp sujetaba a Sanji, el renito corrió para ayudar a Zoro.

- Chopper, ¿Qué le pasa? Preguntó Luffy

-¡No puede respirar! ¡Se ahoga!

-¡Zoro!- El chico del sombrero de paja se arrodilló junto a él.

-Salid de aquí.- ordenó Chopper y Luffy los sacó a todos a empujones muy preocupado por su amigo.

Toda la tripulación esperaba tras la puerta para oír el diagnóstico del doctor.

-Está estable, pero sigue muy débil. No debe tener otro sobresalto como ese- Dijo mirando a Sanji

-Lo siento, pero no he podido contenerme, ha sido muy extraño, no parecía el mismo.- Apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos y sintió el brazo de Nami en la espalda intentando consolarlo.

-Eso es por culpa de la fiebre. Una fiebre muy alta puede hacer que el paciente se vuelva agresivo e incluso que sufra alucinaciones. ¿No es cierto doctor?- Dijo Robin intentando aclarar la situación.

-Exacto, por suerte estaba lo bastante débil como para no hacer daño a nadie. ¿Tú estás bien Tsuki?

-Sí, no ha sido nada. No es culpa suya.

-Chopper ¿Es que no sabes lo que le pasa?- Luffy también estaba muy preocupado.

-Es muy extraño, se está recuperando bien de todas sus heridas, pero ahora, parece que está enfermo. Puede haber sido alguna infección, pero estos síntomas, y sus cambios de humor, debe ser algo más.

Robin estaba hojeando uno de los libros del doctor.

-¿Has encontrado algo?

-No, es muy difícil que coincidan todos esos síntomas.

-Entonces la enfermedad debería ser más fácil de encontrar

La tripulación entró en la cocina, todos menos Robin y Chopper, que seguían investigando, y Tsuki, que aún estaba paralizada, sentada en la barandilla del barco y con la mirada perdida en el techo de la cueva.

-Vamos Robin, fiebre, palpitaciones, náuseas, sudor, también ha aumentado su presión sanguínea.

-Hay que tener en cuenta el trastorno psicológico ¿verdad doctor?- Los dos estaban muy concentrados leyendo libros a toda velocidad.

-Si, y el fallo respiratorio de hace un momento. Podría ser algún tipo de alergia…

Mientras ellos divagaban comentando los síntomas, la sirena palideció, se tapó la boca con las dos manos y dejó caer una lágrima.

Salió corriendo hacia el camarote, Zoro parecía un animal abatido, sobre la cama y con los ojos casi cerrados, pero seguía despierto.

-Zoro…- Dijo casi sin respiración pero procurando hablar con calma.- Por favor Zoro, tienes que decirme si has entrado en el agua de esta isla. ¿Te has dado un baño?- Él no hacía más que mirarla, el sedante no le permitía pronunciar una palabra. Volvió a caer en la inconsciencia.

-Tsuki déjalo- Chopper entró acompañado de Robin.- Necesita tranquilidad para recuperarse

-¡No va a recuperarse Chopper!- Dijo ella como le permitía el llanto.- Ya se lo que le pasa, le ha picado una irukandji.

-¡¿Te refieres a una de esas medusas?!- Gritó Chopper, ella solo asintió.

-Doctor- Comenzó Robin- ¿No puede empezar a preparar el antídoto?

-No hay antídoto- Intervino la sirena cortante.- El veneno hace efecto a corto plazo y la muerte es inminente. No... no entiendo cómo puede seguir vivo...- Tsuki casi no podía hablar y la arqueóloga se llevó las manos a la boca poniendo los ojos como platos.

La tristeza se sumió sobre el Merry cuando todos supieron la mala noticia. Nadie podía consolar a Tsuki, ella sentía que todo era por su culpa. Volvió a sentarse sobre la barandilla mientras escuchaba la conversación de los demás en la cocina.

-¿Pero cuándo le ha pasado eso? ¿Cómo no se ha dado cuenta?

-La irukandji es diminuta, nadie sería capaz de encontrarla dentro del agua, pero su veneno es muy potente, mucho más que el de una cobra o una tarántula.

-Yo sabía que Zoro no se dejaría tirar por un acantilado, y mucho menos que le quitaran sus Katanas, todos hemos notado que se comportaba de una manera extraña.

-Tienes razón Usopp- Siguió el capitán- Parecía más blando, más débil. Pero bueno, Chopper no hay tiempo que perder, empieza a investigar la cura.

-Luffy- Nami intentó hablar calmada.- Ya los has oído, no existe, esa medusa es muy extraña, nadie ha podido capturar una. Zoro va a…

-Zoro no va a morir, él debe convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo. Vamos a encontrar a ese bicho y a recuperar sus espadas.- Luffy se dirigía a la puerta pero Tsuki le bloqueó el paso.

-¿Serviría de algo si atrapo una irukandji?- La sirena habó con algo de esperanza en la voz y el capitán se giró y esperó la respuesta del medico.

-Podría intentar neutralizar el veneno, si lo consigo podré limpiar su cuerpo, pero solo sería posible hacer una prueba. Si fallo… - El renito puso una cara triste que todos entendieron.

La sirena cogió un bote de la cocina y caminó hasta el extremo del barco.

-Tsuki- Una mano la sujetó por el brazo para detenerla- Tu aleta sigue herida, aún no puedes nadar.

-Cualquiera de ustedes haría lo mismo si pudiera. Sé que puedo encontrarla.

-Vas a perseguir a una medusa mortal, puede picarte a ti. ¿Y si empeora tu herida? No podrás volver a la superficie.

-Si me pica alguna vendré con ella para que Chopper elabore el antídoto. Y si le pasara algo a mi cola... sería capaz de llegar hasta aquí arrastrándome por el fondo del mar... Voy a hacerlo Sanji, no vas a hacer que cambie de opinión.

-No quiero que cambies de opinión, sólo que tengas cuidado- La rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos- Eres la única que puede salvar a nuestro marimo.

La sirena saltó al agua desde la popa del barco y el cocinero la perdió de vista.

Luffy se sentó en la orilla de la cueva esperando a la sirena. No se movió de allí, Usopp acompañó a Sanji al pueblo a por más comida y medicamentos y las chicas cuidaban de Zoro mientras Chopper investigaba las posibles reacciones.

Sanji ya estaba en la cocina preparando la cena cuando oyó el grito de su capitán que lo llamaba. Corrió hasta que vio lo que pasaba.

-¡Vamos ven a ayudarnos!- Usspop estaba dentro del agua intentando sacar a la sirena y Luffy desde la orilla tiraba de él con los brazos estirados. El cocinero no tardó en estar en entrar también al agua, alzó a la sirena en el aire y la echó sobre su hombro.

-Luffy- Dijo ella a la espalda del rubio.- Dáselo a Chopper, rápido. El chico moreno no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Tsuki le ofreció el bote de cristal que había cogido de la cocina, dentro había cinco bolitas transparentes flotando en el agua que contenía. Luego miró la mano que se la ofrecía, estaba llena de picaduras, iguales a las que encontraron en el tobillo del espadachín.

-Pero… Tsuki…- Ella se puso un dedo sobre los labios dibujando una media sonrisa.

-Es mejor estar seguros.


	4. 4 Unas picaduras y unos pacientes

**4. Unas picaduras y unos pacientes alterados. **

Chopper transformó el camarote en una enfermería temporal para poder cuidar de las dolencias de Zoro mientras hacía sus experimentos intentando crear la cura, además de eso, previendo el destrozo que la sirena habría causado en su cola al forzarla tanto, pidió a Sanji que consiguiera en el pueblo otro colchón para ella.

La sirena no llegó consciente al barco y cuando Sanji entró en el camarote con ella sobre el hombro, su aleta no dejaba de derramar sangre sobre el suelo. Luffy entró tras ellos con el bote de las medusas en sus manos. Todos quedaron asombrados al comprobar que había llegado a atrapar hasta cinco de esos pequeños monstruos.

-Sanji, el colchón de Tsuki sigue en la cubierta.

-Pero Chopper, no puedo dejar a esta preciosa y herida sirena en el suelo.- En la voz de todos se notaba la esperanza que la sirena había traído al barco junto con aquel bote de cristal. Sanji volvía a hablar como siempre.

-Puedes dejarla ahí- Robin señaló el hueco que había junto a Zoro en la cama.- Sólo será un momento y el espadachín está tan sedado que no se dará ni cuenta.

-Mi dulce Robin, ese cabeza de alga no se merece tanto privilegio.

-Eso es cocinerucho- La voz de Zoro a penas se notaba- Tú sigue haciendo el imbécil mientras tu sirena se desangra…

El charco de sangre se extendía bajo los pies de Sanji, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejar a Tsuki con Zoro y correr hacia la cubierta a toda velocidad.

-¡Tranquila sirenita yo te salvaré…- Podían oírse por el pasillo los gritos del cocinero. Zoro, por su parte, no quería mirar a la sirena, pero el brazo de ella se había quedado sobre su vientre. Lo agarró por la muñeca para quitárselo de encima y vio lo rojo que estaba, sin embargo, él aun no sabía nada de la irukandji por lo que habló con calma.

-Oi doctor, creo que deberías ver….- En ese mismo instante, Luffy volvió al camarote.

-Chopper, se me olvidaba, Tsuki…- Ninguno de los dos pudo terminar de hablar al oir el grito de Robin

-¡Doctor!- El renito dio un respingo en la silla y Zoro soltó la mano de la sirena de un golpe

-¡¿Quee?! ¡¿Eso son picaduras?!- dijo con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Pero qué demonios estáis diciendo?- Zoro se incorporó, quedando sentado junto al cuerpo de ella, sin embargo lo que más le impactó en ese momento fue ver toda la cama llena de sangre.- ¿Pero qué... ¡Chopper haz algo! ¡Deja las picaduras, mira como está su cola!- Pero nadie le hizo caso, Nami llegó entonces y tuvo la misma reacción. ¿Es que nadie iba a intentar curar la aleta de la sirena antes de que se desangrara? Aquella cola de pez azul celeste estaba completamente abierta por el extremo, la sangre casi salía a chorros y estaba empezando a empapar las piernas de él.

El espadachín no se había dado cuenta antes, pero el cuerpo de Tsuki desprendía mucho calor, estaba ardiendo. Nami y Robin se armaron de toallas para secar a la sirena y que volviera a tener sus piernas. Chopper no se movía del escritorio, ahora más que nunca debía apresurarse. Pero Zoro no entendía porqué el médico no hacía caso de las heridas de la sirena.

Después de todo el alboroto, la enfermería quedó algo más tranquila. La sirena, ya con cuerpo humano, descansaba en su propia cama pegada a la pared frente a la de Zoro, la cual seguía empapada en sangre.

Chopper se disculpaba con Nami por no haber tenído en cuenta el peligro que había corrido la sirena.

-Yo no lo sabía, pensé que al tener esa constitución, el veneno no le afectaría igual que a Zoro. Estaba muy preocupado por él, solo quería salvarlo.

-Pero ahora es ella la que está en peligro.-La sirena se despertó tosiendo.

-Yo sólo...- Hizo una mueca de dolor al moverse.- ... Sólo soy mitad humana. Puedo recuperarme de una picadura, o incluso dos, con un poco más de esfuerzo. Supongo que meter la mano en el nido fue un error- Hizo un gesto intentando sonreír, pero volvió a toser y dejó el intento.

El espadachín, por su parte, seguía en su cama, sin hacer ni un ruido pero observando y oyendo toda la conversación. Empezó a entenderlo todo, él estaba enfermo y lo que fuera que le hubiese pasado a ella, había sido para salvarlo, de nuevo. No podía entender la insistencia de esa mujer en jugarse la vida por él.

Robin y Nami volvieron a la cocina con el resto de la tripulación. Chopper hizo el primer intento de neutralizar el veneno de la medusa.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No te mueras!- Su grito despertó a los enfermos. Zoro ya sabía lo que estaban intentando porque Robin se lo había explicado todo cuando Tsuki se quedó dormida. Él sabía que la vida de los dos dependía de aquellos cinco vasitos que Chopper cuidaba como un tesoro, aunque... ya sólo quedaban cuatro.

El espadachín pensaba en sus katanas, de verdad amaba a esas armas aunque sabía que estaban malditas, sin embargo ninguna le había traído tanta mala suerte como aquella mujer. No le había pasado nada bueno desde que la conoció.

-Zoro- Al oírla pensó que había pronunciado su nombre en voz alta.- Lo siento, todo esto es culpa mía.-Él no iba a negárselo, pero sólo se quedó en silencio.- Contéstame por favor, te estoy pidiendo perdón.

-Tenías que haber vuelto al mar cuando llegamos a tierra- Zoro sabía que estaba siendo demasiado duro con la persona que le había salvado la vida, dos veces.- No lo digo sólo por mí o por la tripulación, tú también estarías mejor.

-¿Así es como me lo agradeces?-Ella empezó a llenarse de ira, el veneno la estaba consumiendo más rápido que a él.- Si no me hubiera quedado con vosotros tú no durarías más de una semana. Ya estabas enfermo cuando te conocí, yo soy la única que podía atrapar tu esperanza de seguir con vida, y puede que me cueste muy caro.- Ella tenía razón, pero Zoro no es de los que da su brazo a torcer. Estaba preparado para encararle algo cuando Chopper los detuvo.

-¡Callaos ya los dos! ¿Es que no os dais cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo? Necesito concentración.- La sirena se había alterado demasiado con esa pequeña discursión y se vio obligada a levantarse de la cama de un salto y encerrarse en el baño sin dejar de taparse la boca con ambas manos. Zoro ya sabía lo que le pasaba porque él también había sufrido los mareos y vómitos que aquella enfermedad producía.

Tras eso los dos obedecieron al doctor y permanecieron en silencio intentando volver a dormirse. La fiebre de Tsuki era incontrolable y Zoro había empezado a tener algunos espasmos en diferentes partes del cuerpo.

Luffy entró justo cuando calló la segunda medusa. Encontró a Chopper con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, le puso una mano sobre su sombrero.

-No puedes volver a intentarlo hasta que no descanses un rato, ve a la cocina, come algo y habla con los demás. Yo puedo cuidarlos hasta que vengas.- El capitán rara vez hablaba serio, pero nadie podría hacer una broma en un momento como ese. El renito salió tan triste como estaba y Luffy se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, en medio de las dos camas.

-Confiad en él, es el único que puede salvaros.- Zoro ni siquiera lo miraba. No quería descargar la rabia que sentía contra su capitán.

-Luffy- La voz de Tsuki fue un susurro.- ¿Cuántas quedan?- Ella no se había dado cuenta de la última perdida.

-Aún quedan tres- Luffy usó un tono con el que pretendía animarla. Ella tosía más fuerte cada vez que hablaba.

-Querrás decir… que solamente quedan tres. Zoro sólo necesitaría una, pero mi dosis debe ser mayor, al menos el… el doble. Si muere una más, yo…

-Si muere una más tú te quedarás con las dos que sobrevivan- Dijo el espadachín hablando muy serio.- Esta ha sido la última vez que das tu vida por la mía.

-¿Es que te estás… te estás quejando Roronoa… Zoro?

-No voy a volver a discutir el tema, así que deja… ¡Ahhh!- Zoro empezó a retorcerse como si le estuviera pasando un rayo por todo el cuerpo.- ¡Mierda!- se quejaba y Luffy saltó hacia él.

¡Zoro!- El chico del sombrero de paja estaba histérico.

Tsuki también intentó gritar el nombre del espadachín cuando lo vio de aquella manera pero la voz le desgarró la garganta. Se estaba asfixiando. Sujetó su cuello con las dos manos y abría la boca tanto como podía para atrapar algo de aire. Mientras oía los gritos de dolor de Zoro pensó que ese sería el fin. Luffy la miraba, los miraba a ambos, no sabía que hacer. Por suerte, los demás oyeron los gritos y bajaron en un instante.

El médico de la tripulación mantuvo la calma y dirigió a los mugiwara para ayudar a los dos enfermos.

-Robin sujeta a Zoro, contenlo tanto como puedas hasta que deje de moverse- El espadachín se retorcía de dolor y podían verse las venas de su cuello cuando apretaba las mandíbulas enseñando los dientes. Daba auténtico miedo, pero la arqueóloga obedeció e hizo brotar de la cama quince brazos que contuvieron con mucho esfuerzo el cuerpo de Zoro.- Luffy sujeta su lengua, puede ahogarse con ella- El reno, con su forma humana, buscaba las inyecciones con el sedante mientras no dejaba de dar ordenes rápidamente y de forma precisa.

-Usopp, tú ve con Tsuki. Sanji haz lo que él te diga.- Usopp colocó la cabeza de la sirena hacia atrás y comenzó a soplar aire dentro de su boca, mientras, Sanji presionaba su pecho cuando él le ordenaba.

Nami se quedó junto a Tsuki cogiendo su mano, no paraba de darle palabras de ánimo. Eso pareció calmarla y comenzó a respirar con normalidad.

-Ya está, tranquila, respira...- Nami le acariciaba el pelo y hablaba en voz baja, pero los gritos y los insultos de Zoro cuando Chopper le puso la inyección resonaban en toda la cueva.

Finalmente se rindió y quedó dormido aunque seguía moviendo levemente algunas articulaciones, aun así, estaba tranquilo. Todos los demás, sin embargo, sentían que el corazón se les iba a salir del pecho.

Todos salieron del camarote menos Nami y Robin que se quedaron acompañando a Tsuki.

-Gracias Nami,- Comenzó la sirena- me has ayudado mucho.

-Pero Tsuki, yo he sido la única que no ha hecho nada.

-No es cierto.

-Supongo que habrá sido muy angustioso- Intervino Robin

-Sí. Pero lo peor no era eso, sino…- Miró al espadachín dormido, estaba tan sereno- oír sus gritos. Mi cuerpo tiene más veneno que el suyo y los síntomas se aceleran, puede que mañana me ocurra eso y… no sé si podré soportarlo. Por eso al oír a Nami, dejé de escucharlo a él…-no sabía como continuar- ha sido horrible.

Las chicas se quedaron sentadas en la cama de la sirena y salieron en silencio cuando esta pudo conciliar el sueño.

La mañana comenzó con los gritos de la sirena hacia Sanji.

-¡Te he dicho que no quiero verte!

-Pero…pero Tsuki… tienes que comer. No puedo dejar que tu belleza…

-¡Que te largues!

-Y ahora se pone a llorar- el espadachín se lo estaba pasando bien a su manera y no pudo evitar hablar al ver una lágrima de rabia salir de aquél ojo azul celeste.

-Oye tú, no te metas con ella.- Sanji estaba a la defensiva y a Zoro eso le encantaba, sin embargo el cocinero se fue antes de darle la oportunidad de provocarlo. El espadachín quedó con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes estúpido?- Lo acusó la sirena malhumorada, Zoro sabía que todos esos arrebatos eran efecto de las picaduras, él también las había sufrido, casi se sonroja al recordar lo patético del momento en el que se puso a llorar, por suerte nadie lo vio.

-Nada, es solo que ese veneno no te sienta bien- volvió a reírse.

-¿De veras? ¡ Pues no soy ni la mitad de insoportable que tú!- Tsuki comenzó a imitar a Zoro de mala manera sujetando las manos sobre su pecho.- No quería que te escapases... Yo confío en ti... ñeñeñeñe…- Zoro no sabía si enfadarse o comenzar a reír hasta que le doliera el estómago. El recuerdo de ese momento era más que vergonzoso para alguien como él, pero ver a la sirena con ese genio, no podía creerlo. A pesar de todo se contuvo y no dijo nada.

-¡Te estoy hablando!- La sirena no pudo contenerse tanto y le tiró el almohadón con toda la fuerza que tenía, que no era mucha en aquel momento, por lo que quedó en el espacio entre las dos camas. Él alargó el brazo con mucha calma para recogerlo del suelo y se lo colocó tras aquella cabeza cubierta de pelo verde haciendo un leve gesto de dolor por el movimiento. Entonces cerró los ojos sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.- Idiota…- Lo insultó ella y se acurrucó dándole la espalda apoyando la cabeza sobre su propio brazo, así se quedó dormida, y él acomodado sobre los dos almohadones, uno de los cuales desprendía aquél olor a sal tan intenso, tuvo el mismo resultado.

Por la mañana Tsuki se despertó del mismo modo, tumbada de lado y sin almohada, pero con una presión extraña sobre el costado.

-¿Chopper?- El doctor estaba sentado junto a ella, sobre las sábanas y con la frente apoyada en su cadera, no dejaba de encogerse.- Chopper, ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Tsuki!- Cuando ella se incorporó se abalanzó sobre su pecho para abrazarla.- ¡Lo siento mucho!- El renito no paraba de llorar y la sirena lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo una vez que comprendió lo que había pasado.

Sólo quedaban con vida dos de las cinco irukandji que subieron al barco, de modo que, con suerte, sólo uno de los dos podría salvarse. Cuando los demás mugiwaras iban despertando y bajaban a la enfermería se sumaban al llanto, los que más lloraban eran Tsuki, y muy a su pesar, Zoro. Aunque éste último no le tenía miedo a la muerte, esa cosa que corría por sus venas lo hacía sentirse así y todos lo comprendieron.

Todos conversaban con los enfermos tan calmados como podían, intentando animarlos inútilmente. Luffy estaba más enfadado que triste y Usopp a su lado llorando como un niño, los dos mirando aquellas bolitas transparentes.

-Malditos bichos- comenzó el capitán hablando con los tarros de cristal que había en el escritorio- Mirad lo que habéis hecho con mis amigos.

-¡Si, eso!-Siguió Usopp- Sois muy peligrosas, deberíais morir todas.

-Voy a acabar con ellas…- Luffy cogió un lápiz y se dispuso a atravesar a una de las irukandjis con él. Por suerte Nami lo detuvo.

-Luffy deja de hacer estupideces. Eso es lo único que tenemos para salvar a uno de los dos, ¿Es que no lo ves?

-Lo siento…

-Oi Nami- Volvió a hablar Usopp- Al menos deja que acabe con esta última, ya está medio moribunda y me está dando grimilla…

-Está muerta Usopp- corrigió el doctor- lleva muerta toda la noche.

-Bueno…- Nami se inclinó para ver al animal de cerca- Yo no diría que está rebosante de vitalidad… pero creo que se está moviendo…

Chopper saltó de la cama de Tsuki ante la expectación de todos sus nakamas- No puede ser…está… ¡ESTÁ VIVA!

* * *

NONARE: Hola! esta es la primera vez que hablo con los lectores en esta página. Sólo quería animaros a dejarme algún comentario, me gustaría saber qué os parece mi historia. Si os entretiene o es una soberana porquería jajaja. Además de eso tengo que agradeceros por tomaros vuestro tiempo en leerla que también me hace muy feliz. Así que lo dicho, si os animais me encantaría conoceros :)

Besoss!


	5. 5 Un secreto y un vínculo de sangre

**5. Un secreto y un vinculo de sangre.**

Tsuki y Zoro se estaban recuperando perfectamente de su enfermedad y ya estaban deseosos por salir de aquel camarote.

-¿Zoro vas a ir a por tus katanas?- Preguntó Luffy, que se había quedado para vigilar a la pareja mientras los demás fueron al pueblo a por provisiones.

-Claro que sí.- Afirmó el espadachín con toda seguridad.- Sólo necesito una cosa más para ponerme en marcha.- Zoro sostenía una sonrisa forzada, al contrario de la de Tsuki, que era totalmente natural.

-¿De verdad? ¿El qué?

-¡Que me quites estas malditas cadenas!- Empezó a moverse con mucha violencia pero lo único que conseguía era hacer que la cama temblara. Habían atado a Zoro antes de irse para asegurarse de que no hiciera nada peligroso ahora que se sentía mejor.

-Lo siento- Dijo el capitán entre risas.- Son ordenes de Chopper.

-Lo digo enserio Luffy. Tengo que ir al baño...

-No voy a volver a caer en eso...- El chico moreno se frotaba el chichón que tenía en la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras recordaba el último intento de huida de su segundo al mando, de eso hacía al menos, diez minutos.

-¿Cómo está mi preciosa sirenita hoy?-Los demás habían vuelto, podían oírse sus pisadas en la madera de cubierta.

-Hola Sanji.-Tsuki volvía a ser amable con todos, incluso lo intentaba con Zoro aunque éste no ponía nada de su parte. Sin embargo el espadachín ya había aceptado la idea de que la sirena y el cocinero estaban juntos. Lo que aún no llegaba a entender era aquella sensación que sintió por ella al principio, al menos podía culpar a la irukandji por aquél comportamiento tan estúpido.

- Ya me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias.-siguió ella sonriendo.

-Eso es estupendo, hemos comprado un montón de deliciosa comida para celebrar tu recuperación y… bueno… que pronto volveremos a tener a cierto felpudo verde tirado por la cubierta y haciendo el vago.

-¡Oye tú!- el aludido intentó incorporarse pero las cadenas se lo impidieron, se dio por vencido. El capitán, al oír que la comida estaba arriba desprotegida comenzó a caminar hacia atrás con mucho cuidado, para no llamar la atención del cocinero, y así salió del camarote.

-Sanji ¿te importaría pedir a Nami que venga?- Interrumpió Tsuki.

-¡Claro que si! Cuando hay dos bellezas en una misma habitación mi corazón… -El cocinero desapareció canturreando ese tipo de cosas. En unos minutos la pelirroja estaba en el camarote.

-¿Qué pasa Tsuki?

-Oh, no te preocupes, es sólo que he estado algún tiempo dándole vueltas a algo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Cuánto hace que el Log Pose está cargado?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Ese trasto ya está cargado y aún seguimos aquí?- Bramó Zoro con su mal humor habitual.

-¡Tú a callar!- Chilló la pelirroja- Bueno, puede que haga una semana… o dos.

-¿Se puede saber a qué demonios estamos esperando para zarpar?- Nami le dirigió otra mirada asesina a Zoro y éste no volvió a hablar.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Tsuki?

-Bueno, en realidad, Zoro ya ha formulado mi pregunta.

-Ahh, es eso. Tranquila, queremos que os recuperéis completamente, además Zoro no querrá irse sin sus katanas. Hace tiempo que encontré la mansión de ese tal Cobu, pero no quería que Luffy armara un lío así que preferí no decir nada y esperar.

-Entiendo.

El espadachín se quedó pensativo, quería salir de aquella isla maldita y volver a navegar, que todo fuera como antes, pero no podía evitar preguntarse qué haría la sirena. ¿Se quedaría allí, dando vueltas por el mar alrededor de aquella isla? Al fin y al cabo, su familia estaba allí. Pero ¿y Sanji? ¿No le importaba abandonarla? Nami le proporcionó la respuesta a esas preguntas.

-Además- La pelirroja no dejó de hablar en tono serio- Sanji ha intentado convencerme de que nos quedemos un poco más…- Tsuki frunció un poco el ceño al no entender la insinuación de Nami, en su mente se oyó un "Se lo ha contado"

Eso, además de acabar con la conversación, despejó las dudas que Zoro pudiera tener. Aunque todavía quedaba algo, ¿Por qué seguían manteniéndolo en secreto?

El cocinero volvió a hurtadillas mientras que Zoro intentaba conciliar el sueño para su segunda o tercera siesta. Aunque este lo oyó desde lejos, pensó que sería mejor no molestar a la pareja.

-Sanji, pensé que no ibas a volver- La sirena hablaba en susurros para no despertar a Zoro.

-Todos están comiendo, he traído esto para que Chopper me dejara venir.- El cocinero sujetaba dos bandejas en la misma mano y colocó una en cada mesilla.

-Gracias.- Tsuki quedó pensativa mirando el plato y luego volvió a hablar- Verás, yo… había pensado que, ahora que me encuentro mejor… bueno… me preguntaba si tú querrías volver a…- Tanto Sanji como Zoro comprendieron las palabras de Tsuki. Parecía tan vergonzosa. Al parecer, aquél cejudo debía ser un buen amante, era la única explicación. Todo el mundo sabía que las sirenas eran seres muy apasionados, llenos de amor y deseo, pero Tsuki no parecía así, ella era tierna e incluso un poco tímida. Zoro sintió cierta envidia por aquellos sentimientos, aunque jamás lo reconocería. El cocinero ni siquiera dejó que ella acabara de hablar.

-Claro. Esta noche, cuando el marimo esté dormido vendré a por ti.-Después de decir eso volvió a salir del camarote.

Esa misma tarde, después de quitar las cadenas a Zoro, todos se reunieron en la cubierta de Merry para celebrar la recuperación del espadachín y la sirena. Sanji preparó toda la comida que había podido salvar de las garras de su capitán.

Zoro, ya con su botella de sake en la mano y sentado en su lugar de siempre para dormir, intentaba trazar un plan. Tenía pensado ir esa misma noche a recuperar sus katanas, pero no quería encontrarse con Tsuki y Sanji retozando por algún lugar del barco. Sin embargo la idea de aguarles aquella pequeña fiesta privada hizo que el espadachín dibujara una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa, que disimuló tomando otro trago de la botella.

Tsuki, mientras tanto, contaba historias de cómo era el mar, cómo vivían las sirenas en las profundidades y los peligros a los que tenían que enfrentarse. Luffy, Usopp y Chopper se sentaron en el suelo frente a ella y le prestaban mucha atención. Ella solo se levantó de su sitio una vez para susurrar algo al cocinero, cosa que pasó desapercibida para todos, menos para Zoro. Después de eso volvió a su lugar, sentada entre aquellos tres piratas inquietos y con la espalda sobre la pata de la mesa en la que Nami y Robin estaban tomando té.

-...sí, son todos muy peligrosos, pero lo que más me gusta es entrenar con los pulpos- así empezaba otra nueva historia, y los ojos de sus oyentes volvieron a centellear de la emoción.

-¡¿Te entrenas con pulpos?!- dijeron a la vez.

-Claro, si aprendes a escapar de los brazos de un pulpo gigante, no habrá nadie en el mundo capaz de atraparte.

-Eso es genial Tsuki.-Dijo Luffy

-Oi pero eso debe ser muy peligroso- Apuntó Usopp

-Son peligrosísimos- La sirena comenzó dando énfasis a su historia- Una vez, estaba buscando a un pez estúpido que se había perdido en lo más hondo del océano. Todo estaba muy oscuro allí abajo, incluso para alguien como yo. Mientras nadaba con mucho cuidado, ¡Algo me agarró de la aleta!- Los tres dieron un salto, pero siguieron escuchando en silencio.

-Era el pulpo más grande que había visto nunca. Intenté liberarme, pero era demasiado fuerte, enseguida, abrió la boca para comerme- Las sensaciones pasaban desde el miedo que tenían Usopp y Chopper por aquella historia, hasta las risas de Robin y Nami que también oían a espaldas de la sirena, pasando por la emoción de Luffy por aquella pequeña aventura. Zoro intentaba parecer indiferente pero también estaba prestando atención. Y Sanji, hacía un momento que nadie veía a Sanji.

-Ya casi podía ver el interior de su boca y… ¡Chicos cuidado!- El cocinero se había acercado por la espalda de los tres piratas, llevaba un enorme cazo sobre la cabeza y de debajo de este salían ocho cuerdas trenzadas haciendo de tentáculos. Todos, menos aquellos tres se habían dado cuenta de la broma de la sirena, y estuvieron riéndose un buen rato viendo a Chopper y Usopp tirados en el suelo, con la boca extremadamente abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Luffy le plantó cara al falso pulpo dándole un puñetazo que hizo que a Sanji se le cayera el cazo de la cabeza. El capitán se acerco a él con cuidado y lo recogió del suelo.

-Pero Sanji, ¿Cómo has dejado que te comiese este pulpo tan feo?- El capitán, con el supuesto pulpo bajo el brazo volvió a su sitio orgulloso.- ¡Mira Tsuki! – Pero la sirena estaba rodando por el suelo sin parar de reír.

-Bueno.- Siguió Luffy sin enterarse de nada.- ¿Cómo pudiste escapar?

-Ahh… eso… me ayudó…-La sirena se había puesto seria de repente volviendo a captar la atención de todos, pero no pudo acabar su explicación.

-La ayudó el pez estúpido al que estaba siguiendo ¿No es cierto Tsuki?- Una nueva voz apareció en la cubierta. Todos dirigieron la mirada a la despampanante mujer que acababa de subir a bordo.

-¡Hoshi!- La sirena gritó el nombre de la otra mujer que caminaba hacia ella. Era más alta que Tsuki y parecía algo más mayor, pero su belleza era arrebatadora sin duda. También lucía una cabellera de color castaño claro, un poco más corta que la dorada de Tsuki. Su cuerpo estaba perfectamente proporcionado, caderas y pechos grandes, una cintura diminuta y piernas interminables. Era atractiva de una manera exagerada.

-Si hubiera sabido que contarías la historia de ese modo, habría dejado que ese pulpo te tragase.- La mujer siguió caminando de forma felina hacia Tsuki.

-Hoshi ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ya lo sabes, estaba preocupada, y tú de fiesta con tus amigos.- Las dos estaban una frente a la otra, y todos los demás quedaron en silencio sin entender nada.

-Bienvenida preciosa damisela. ¿No le apetecería tomar algo?- Hoshi miró a Sanji atrapándolo con sus ojos verde agua. Y puso un dedo bajo su barbilla.

-Por supuesto encanto.- Sanji se quedó tieso en el suelo mientras ella se reía, a Tsuki no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-Olvídate de eso, tienes que irte.- Tsuki la cogió por el brazo empujándola hacia la escalerilla.

-¿Has hecho que venga hasta aquí para echarme de esta manera?

-No quería que vinieras.

-Ejem…- Nami carraspeó la garganta pidiendo algún tipo de presentación

-Lo siento chicos, ella es Hoshi, es… mi hermana…- Sólo a los piratas más ingenuos les sorprendió aquello, los demás habían reparado en los semejantes rasgos faciales de las chicas.

-¿Tú también eres una sirena?- Dijo Luffy

-Sí, las dos somos sirenas... Tú ven conmigo-Dijo Tsuki cortante llevándose a su hermana del brazo hacia el camarote.

Cuando las sirenas entraron Sanji comenzó a despertar.- ¿Dónde está esa diosa de la hermosura?

-Se acaba de ir con tu novia estúpido.- Las palabras de Zoro salieron sin querer pero no pasaron desapercibidas para nadie.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho marimo?- ya no iba a echarse atrás.

-Vamos, ya es hora de que todos lo sepan.- Zoro habló con calma pero con un tono cortante en su voz, a penas apartaba la vista de la botella que volvió a llevarse a los labios.- Desde que llegamos a esta isla te has estado acostando con Tsuki.- El cocinero estalló en ira y corrió hacia el peliverde hasta que Luffy lo hizo parar.

-¡¿Se puede saber de qué demonios estás hablando?!

-Sanji ¿Es eso cierto?- Preguntó Nami.

-Claro que es cierto- Siguió Zoro- Todas las noches salen a escondidas del barco. Esta noche también han preparado otra de sus escapaditas.

-¡Eso es mentira! Este estúpido lo ha entendido todo mal.- Si no fuera porque Luffy sostenía a Sanji, Zoro se hubiera llevado un par de buenas patadas.

-¿Pero de qué te avergüenzas? Deberías estar orgulloso, por fin has conseguido a una chica, ya no tendrás que estar babeando por ahí como un idiota.- Sanji entendió lo que ocultaban las palabras de Zoro.

-¿Es que estás celoso?- El cocinero se calmó e hizo una media sonrisa para provocar al espadachín.

-De eso nada.

-Pero Sanji- Siguió Nami- entonces ¿es verdad?

-¿Qué pasa?- Tsuki volvió a salir por el escándalo. Usopp cogió a Chopper y saltó dentro de un barril, la catástrofe era inminente.

-Tsuki, ¿Te has acostado con Sanji?- La pelirroja repitió las palabras de Zoro mientras señalaba al rubio, que había empezado a notar que su capitán dejaba de empujarle. Las dos sirenas pusieron los ojos como platos.

-Pero Tsuki…- Comenzó la hermana mayor con cara incrédula

-¿Se puede saber quién ha dicho esa estupidez?

-Zoro os vio.

-Claro, sólo podías ser tú- La sirena estaba muy enfadada y Zoro ni siquiera la miraba.

-Vaya, vaya, hermanita…- Dijo Hoshi asombrada. Tsuki no la dejó hablar y le dio un pellizco en el brazo

-Está bien, se acabó. Os lo explicaré todo- La cara de la sirena daba miedo, parecía un tiburón dispuesto a morder a cualquiera que interrumpiera su nuevo relato, todos se acomodaron esperando la explicación.

-FLASHBACK-

Un día después de la caída por el precipicio, Tsuki se encontraba en la cocina, parecía bastante triste.

-¿Te ocurre algo mi amor de los mares?

-Ohh, hola Sanji, tranquilo, no es nada.

-Vamos, puedes contármelo, quizás pueda ayudarte.- La sirena no quería contarle nada al cocinero, y mucho menos pedirle su ayuda, pero en realidad estaba bastante preocupada. Así que no dudó demasiado.

-Verás, Sanji yo... yo no soy la única sirena de mi familia, tengo una hermana con esta misma condición. Se llama Hoshi y es incontrolable, pero lo peor es que odia a esta isla y a la gente que vive en ella por cómo nos trataron a las dos.

-Entiendo, no todo el mundo puede ser inmune al rencor.

-Eso es, por eso, creo que puede hacer algo que los perjudique si llega a venir aquí.

-Pero ¿Por qué iba a venir hasta aquí si tanto los odia?

-Eso es lo que me preocupa. Te lo explicaré. Las sirenas que tienen la misma sangre, pueden sentir la sangre de su otra hermana cuando ésta se derrama en el mar. Es decir, si mi hermana estaba dentro del agua cuando salté del acantilado y me lastimé la cola...- dijo la sirena sintiendo el dolor en los cortes aun frescos- Puede pensar que me han atrapado y me han herido, o simplemente que han acabado con mi vida.

-¿No puedes hacer nada para que sepa que estás bien?

-Sí... y no. Si pudiera volver al mar y nadar un poco, eso sería suficiente, pero mi cola ha quedado hecha un desastre.

-Está bien, acepto- Sonrió el cocinero aunque ella no había acabado de entenderlo. Se sintió aliviado porque la preocupación de la sirena tenía remedio.- Te ayudaré a volver a nadar.

-No Sanji, espera, yo no te he pedido eso, es más me niego. Vosotros debéis iros en cuanto podáis. Estar aquí es muy peligroso. Cobu tiene un gran poder sobre la isla y…-La sirena estaba muy nerviosa y sus palabras salían atropelladas.

-Por eso mismo, lo menos que necesitas es a tu hermana para que empeore las cosas ¿verdad?

-Pero Sanji, mi cola está…

-No te preocupes, pediremos ayuda a Chopper.

-¡No! No por favor, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa. Agradezco muchísimo tu ayuda, pero esto tiene que ser un secreto.

Así la sirena y el cocinero se reunían cada noche para intentar que aquella cola de pez volviera a funcionar. La primera noche Tsuki tuvo que soportar las hemorragias nasales del cocinero cada vez que se abrazaba a él con su cuerpo de sirena. Sanji por su parte, tenía que aguantar los golpes y arañazos que la sirena le proporcionaba a causa del dolor y la desesperación. Pero gracias a eso, ambos tomaron mucha confianza.

Tsuki no pudo llegar a nadar por su cuenta, sin embargo, cuando descubrieron la mala noticia de la enfermedad de Zoro, ésta no dudó en tirarse al mar para salvarlo. Aunque tuvo el suficiente coraje para soportar el dolor, su cola no pudo resistir tanto. Volvió al barco con cinco medusas asesinas, varias picaduras y dejando tras de sí un rastro de sangre mayor que el anterior.

Durante su enfermedad no pudo siquiera salir de la cama, ese era el primer día después de su recuperación y su hermana ya estaba allí. No tenía sentido seguir escondiéndolo.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-Así que era eso. ¿Has armado todo esto sólo para que yo no llegara a la isla?- Las dos hermanas se encararon como si no hubiese nadie más con ellas y comenzaron a discutir.

-Sí. Sabes que yo no les guardo tanto rencor como tú Hoshi

-¿Entonces por qué no le das a Cobu la maldita esfera y dejas que todo vuelva a ser como antes?

-No pienso hacer eso.

-Aun mantienes esa promesa estúpida que le hiciste a mamá.

-¿Crees que podría olvidarlo? ¡Yo tuve que verla morir Hoshi!, no te imaginas como me sentí.- Todos los mugiwaras contemplaban asombrados la pelea entre las sirenas, Sanji fue el que menos se impresionó porque ya conocía la historia. -No voy a dejar que nadie consiga ese poder, y mucho menos un desquiciado como Cobu.

-Tsuki, tú no eres la única que se preocupa por ellos ¿sabes? Pero dime una cosa, ¿a caso has hablado con alguien del pueblo? Alguien de confianza que pueda confesarte la verdad que hay tras su día a día. ¿Crees que nos odian sin motivo? No, Cobu se ha encargado bien de eso.

-No he podido llegar al pueblo aun, pero… ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que ese gusano cobarde no sólo está robando el dinero de todos los habitantes de la isla, sino que lo ha utilizado para defenderse de nosotras, bueno, de ti. Ha hecho instalar una bomba en el volcán, sabes que esa roca inútil nunca ha estado activa, pero ahora lo está y peor aún, está a su disposición para enterrar toda la isla bajo lava.

-Yo… yo no lo sabía….eso es horrible.- Tsuki estaba muy afectada, le temblaron las rodillas ante el pensamiento de la lava del volcán cubriendo todo el pueblo.

-Por lo visto, y a pesar de todo, he llegado a tiempo de avisaros.- Hoshi se dirigió ahora a todos.- Creo que ya sabéis de lo que es capaz nuestro gobernador. Si no queréis causar ningún problema, lo mejor será que zarpéis cuanto antes. Y tú hermanita, piensa bien lo que te he dicho, Cobu quería un gran poder para proteger al pueblo, ahora ha conseguido uno que sólo puede destruirlo. - Se sentó con elegancia sobre la barandilla de estribor sin dejar de hablar.- La esfera, sólo sería el menor de dos males.- Dicho esto la sirena mayor saltó al agua desde el barco, dejándolos a todos sumidos en la tristeza y en la confusión.

Nami fue la primera en acercarse a la sirena y colocarle una mano sobre el hombro.

-Perdóname, no debí hablarte de esa manera.

-No es culpa tuya Nami, lo entiendo.

-Todo esto es culpa del maldito pelo verde.- Sanji seguía molesto. Zoro solo hizo un gesto intentando mostrar indiferencia, aunque después de la explicación de la sirena volvió a tener aquella sensación extraña. Además se sentía un estúpido por haber dicho eso delante de todos. Eran demasiados sentimientos para el espadachín.

-Bueno capitán- Robin habló al fin- parece que aquí tienen problemas ¿cree que deberíamos desembarcar?- La pregunta irónica de la arqueóloga sacó a Luffy de sus pensamientos.

-De eso nada, vamos a ayudar a Tsuki.

-Ya lo suponía.- Se rió un poco entrecerrando los ojos.

-Luffy debéis marcharos de aquí. No podéis hacer nada

-Acabaremos con ese Cobu

-Esa sería la solución más fácil, pero entonces el volcán se activaría, morirían todos los del pueblo. Ese desgraciado sabe como cubrirse las espaldas.

-No le hagas caso- intervino Nami- Se nos ocurrirá algo mejor, sólo tenemos que hacerlo con calma y… -Luffy se llevó un coscorrón antes de poder sacar una pierna por la barandilla.- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

Por la tarde todo estaba más tranquilo, todos estaban dentro, algunos en la cocina, otros en los camarotes, Zoro era el único que quedaba en la cubierta esperando que entrara la noche para volver a empuñar sus adoradas espadas. Cuando se despertó lo primero que vio fue un cuerno y una nariz extremadamente larga. Apartó a sus dos nakamas de un empujón.

-¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?- Gruñó aún con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Te vigilamos mientras duermes- Dijo Chopper inocente y Usopp le dio un codazo.

-¿Qué?

-No, verás- Intervino el tirador- Lo que pasa es que queríamos preguntarte algo.

-Pues hacedlo ya y dejadme en paz de una maldita vez.

-Claro… pues… lo que queríamos preguntarte es… es si tu pelo es natural.- Usopp alargó la mano y arrancó un pelo de la cabeza de Zoro.

-¡Si eso! Es tan verde- Chopper se animó y arrancó otro pelo.

Se podía ver el peligro en los ojos de Zoro mientras aquellos dos lo deshojaban como a una margarita, siguieron molestándolo hasta que se levantó de un golpe y echó a correr tras ellos.

-¡Si vuelves a tocarme un pelo más te retorceré la nariz maldito!- Chopper y Usopp corrían despavoridos por la cubierta mientras el espadachín los perseguía. A nadie le llamó la atención el alboroto ya que en esa tripulación no era más que rutina.

-Te dije que debíamos amarrarlo al barco mientras estaba dormido- Dijo Chopper llorando del miedo.

-Nos habría ahorcado con la misma cuerda. ¡Aaahhh!- Por fin agarró a uno

-¿Se puede saber qué pretendéis?- Habían logrado sacar a Zoro de sus casillas. Usopp no hacía más que llorar y temblar mientras Zoro lo tenía cogido por el cuello de su camiseta. En seguida pudo atrapar a Chopper. Ya los tenía a los dos.

-Estamos ayudando a Tsuki- Lloró Usopp- Nos dijo que no podías salir del barco hasta que ella volviera.

-¿A dónde ha ido?

-¡No lo sabemos!- dijeron a la vez. Zoro no tardó demasiado en averiguarlo. Estaba intentando que no saliera a por sus katanas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se fue?

-¡No lo sabemos!

-¡Mierda! Esa sirena estúpida- Los soltó a los dos y salió corriendo del barco.

Todos habían salido a cubierta en ese momento

-Oi se supone que tú mientes bien- Recriminó Chopper a Usopp

-Ya… pero es que Zoro cuando se enfada da un miedo…

-Al parecer esta noche habrá alguna que otra aparición en la mansión del gobernador.-Dijo Robin antes de dar otro sorbo a su taza de café.


End file.
